


You're Dating Who?

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Janitor Will, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Running Away from your future husband, Sassy Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal, Will and Alana throw down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Hannibal Lecter was the university's top psychology professor, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Literally. He was a man from Europe; if his accent hadn't given that away, then it was defiantly the way he dressed. His eyes were a deep maroon, ashen blond hair always swept to one side out of his face, and a body built like a Greek statue.He never expected to find the janitor so attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm trash and have no reason for this so enjoy.

Hannibal Lecter was the university's top psychology professor, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Literally. He was a man from Europe; if his accent hadn't given that away, then it was defiantly the way he dressed. His eyes were a deep maroon, ashen blond hair always swept to one side out of his face, and a body built like a Greek statue. The teachers and students loved him, well some students feared him hearing that he could walk into class any minute having a surprise test. Just being at his house for a dinner party was like seeing a God. 

Of course, Hannibal never heard anyone say any of these thing's. Too afraid of what the man might think, since he doesn't tolerate rudeness.

Instead, they sat in his class 'focusing' on his lectures, and wrote down notes. Hannibal's life had been going on a steady roll, no one had bothered him, and the kids in his class were well behaved. Yet things seemed a bit dulled.

Until he was walking into class one early morning.

oOOo

It was early. Very early, before the university even opened up classes yet. No students warned the vast halls, teachers stumbling into their classes. But barely a living soul came around the time Hannibal did. It was like he was inhuman in a way. He came into his class before 6 am and left at 9 pm. Some teachers wondered if he even got enough sleep, but he seemed to go through his day rather finely.

As he stepped into his class, coffee and papers in tow he halted. Standing right at the entrance when he walked into the classroom he noticed something. It wasn't as if the room was wrecked or anything was moved around, the unsettling disturbance was coming from his desk.

Laying on top his graded essay from the week, which had been miserable to grade since clearly no one understood the question and missed it by a milestone, was a torn notebook paper.

He approached, and saw scribbled handwriting on it. What he read shocked him.

"I think the only reason your students had failed writing the essay was because you didn't describe the lesson well. 'Why is it that when presented with the unknown do humans run away from it?'. I think if you worded it differently maybe they would have had a better chance, by the way the two guys sitting next to each other that always are wearing the fake gold rings are cheating in your class. Clearly they do not appreciate listening to your lectures."

The note said.

Hannibal flipped it around to see if the writers name was written on tje back, but it had been blank to his disappointment. The need to speak to whoever wrote such an interesting letter was a bit desperate. Even for him. The idea of someone telling him what to do was putrid, but whoever wrote this letter was...different. He was not disgusted at all, merely...intrigued. 

Picking up a pen he wrote down a lengthy response, before setting the paper aside. And that's how it started, like a flower blooming in midwinter, Hannibal and the mysterious writer had continued lengthy talks about many subjects. Philosophy, psychology, psychoanalyst, God, life, death, even things Hannibal never expected to talk about. Then the time came around when he asked to meet the person, face-to-face.

He was rejected however.

'As much as I enjoy talking with you. I don't believe you would like being around me in person, I'm not a very sociable person.' The note had read.

Hannibal frowned. All throughout the day he had gone through his classes like usual, but his head was not in the lesson he was teaching. Instead he was thinking of ways to find out who was his mysterious writer. And then it hit him. 

He would pretend everything was normal, and write down a reply. Then when everyone left for the day he would wait. There was a closet in his classroom that was half empty on one side. He could easily fit in it, and wait the person out. Hannibal smiled at the plan, and nodded in agreement.   
When the time came to hide, it was a little more difficult than he thought. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed it. Now came the waiting part.

Hannibal had rested his head back, and entered his mind palace. Walking throughout the vastness of his castles halls before settling into his studies, in the background music there was a sonatas playing as he laid on his cushy leather couch reading. Wine had been poured, as the fire burned lively in the hearth. It wasn't until he read through two chapters, did he hear a noise.

Reeling out of his mind palace, Hannibal focused his sight through the tiny gap in the closest doors. Entering in the room was none other than the janitor. Hannibal frowned in disappointment, of course it would be the janitor who showed up first. Obviously they would need to clean the rooms. But he doesn't remember seeing this one around much. 

He was tall, with dark brown curly hair that covered most of his face. Uniform wrinkled and probably unwashed for a couple of days. Hannibal was about to close his eyes, and ignore the man until he heard a rustling sound. The sound of papers being moved around, and the scratching of pencil against paper.

Hannibal watched, unblinking, as the janitor set the paper back down, and left the room.

It's not like there was much to even clean in his room either way. Hannibal was a man who kept everything clean, and even had it on the syllabus that the room will remain clean unless the students wanted another surprise test all in French.

Severely minutes later, and Hannibal had slide out of the uncomfortable  closet, moving towards his desk. With the slightest movement he picked the paper up, and took a long whiff of the lingering smell.

Spicey with a slight hint of musk. Wet dogs, sea foam, and a disgusting aftershave that must have a ship on the bottle. Interesting choice. Hannibal read the reply, he was about to write again until the door had opened up.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." The janitor apologized as he walked back in.

"No, no it's fine. You weren't interrupting anything." Hannibal answered.

Awkwardly they stood in the same spot, shifting from one foot to another. Then the janitor had glanced at the paper in his hands, there was a flash of emotions across his face. Shocked, embarrassed, anger, and finally flushed. Those lovely stubbled cheeks of his had turned a beautifully light shade if red.

"I believe introductions would be in need at the moment, however you already appear to know my name." Hannibal mused, before the janitor could make a run for it. "Will you tell me your name, or will I have to chase you down, my mysterious messenger."

Well apparently asking nicely was out of the question; the janitor had bolted and ran down the hall, leaving Hannibal a bit startled at the man's quick departure. Hannibal had sighed, before joining in the chase.

oOOo

"Fuck that was a bad idea to get involved with that man." Will groaned to himself, as he turned down another hallway.

Thank god for endless night's where he would just memorize the school's map. Each hallway was different from the last, but he knew them by heart.

Jack had given him the job so he would have money to keep himself on his feet. It was a terrible idea to let the man 'borrow his imagination', now he would work late cleaning the university, and in the morning find himself staring at dead bodies for clues.

It wasn't until he caught himself for the third time standing outside of Dr. Lecter's classroom eavesdropping on his lectures. Guessing how the man got the title of 'Lecter lecture' was probably from the length and depth of his words when he spoke. Like how an audience listens to an orchestra play the greatest piece. And then he just so happened to drop a note off, not expecting the man to reply at all.

But he did!

Which was even more amazing and shocking altogether. But Will couldn't help himself when he answered the man's notes, and poured over his work with his own ideas. So they went back and forth on different slips of paper, snapping and defending their own thoughts.

And it felt great for Will, talking with another mind who actually understood him. As they say, "A sharp mibd doesn't stay sharp unless they continue to read or learn more." Will's mind had been muddling around in dark placec before he found Hannibal, now he found his palate having a more open sense of taste.

He yearned for the day where he would work up the courage to talk to the man face to face, unfortunately his empathy got the best of him and he ran tucking his tail. And well now he's just running from the man who has held his interest endlessly, sounds like a bad date gone wrong.

Will smiled at his terrible joke, and turned down another hall.

He would have gotten out of the building in a few more turns, and would have been back at his house, playing around with his mangy pack. It would have been a successful night, but instead he was met with fully faced with man he had been running from. And Jesus was this man made of bricks, or what? Will ran straight into the guy, toppling them both onto the cold ground.

Hannibal huffed a laugh out, before speaking, "You seem to have a good sense of these halls, but not of the unexpected."

"Shut up, and just tell me what you want." Will grumbled, pushing the man off him so he could sit up.

"I never said I wanted anything from you, I just wanted to talk face-to-face. You have been the every thought of me since we first started to speak." Hannibal proposed, brushing the probably nonexistent dirt off himself. Will chuckled, and looked away.

"You're joking right? I'm the god damn custodian of this university, low payment, no success, lowest living being to walk through these halls. And you, Mister good looks and sexy accent, who everyone loves and the students fear, wants to talk to me?" Will criticized. Hannibal looked taken aback, like someone had just grabbed a handful of mud and slapped it onto his expensive suit.

"I do not mean to offend you in any way, I honestly just wanted to talk with you." He confessed.

And well, Will's never heard anyone use sincerity in their voice with him, its always been sternd or strained, but his empathy can reach slightly trough the cracks of this man mask and it's telling him that this man is being honest. He looks up, and stares at the man's face, not exactly tight at hid eyes but just under his nose. Hannibal smiles.

"Not fond of eye contact?"

"Eyes are distracting. See too much, don't see enough, are they looking at something behind you, or are they not paying attention. Do they have pink eye?"

Usually, when Will snaps back at people they get angry, but Hannibal only smiles and laughs at his response. Will attempts a smile back at him.

"I think we should start over with introductions." Will says, before holding his hand out. "Hello my name is Will Graham, and you are?"

"Hannibal Lecter, it's a pleasure to meet you Will." Hannibal smiles, taking Will's hand and pulling it up too his lips to kiss it. "I think we should discuss more at my place, during dinner with a glass of some nice red wine."

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Will says smiling back at the man.

oOOo

Three months

For three months Will and Hannibal have been having dinner together, not only that but they have had lunch and breakfast, gone to the movies or on picnics together, and have spent more time at each other's house than anyone else's. It wasn't until maybe a month into the whole ordeal when they started dating. Will had entered Hannibal's house late one night, because of course the man had given him a spate key and of course the man was still awake making some kind of fancy dessert in the kitchen, Hannibal had just turned to great Will but had been stopped when chapped lips pressed against his own.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I daw you walk my dogs three weeks ago." Will confessed, shyly looking away from Hannibal's gaze. Fingers gripped his chin, and softly pulled his face back to look at Hannibal.

"I've wanted to do this ever since you first wrote to me." Hannibal leaned down to kiss the custodian back.

That night there dessert had been left on the counter unfinished, to grow cold and soggy, and Will had learned some very valuable things about Hannibal. One, no matter how nicely dressed or kind the man was, in bed he was a savage animal let loose on a flock of sheep, clawing, biting, and even eventing Will all over until he was a mewling mess. Two, Hannibal's chest hair is Will's absolute favorite part on Hannibal's body to just run his fingers through. And three, the man will speak about six different languages during and after orgasm.

"You know for a university teacher who often has a stick up his arse, I never expected you to be this much of an animal in bed." Will snorted, nuzzling his face deeper into Hannibal's neck.

"Language." He corrected, slapping Will's thigh softly, and chuckling a bit.

"You never corrected me in bed when I cursed, so why start now?" Hannibal sighed when Will began to laugh.

"Selfish little mongoose."

"Slimey snake."

"I love you, so much Will."

Will's body tensed at the words, and Hannibal turned his head to see if the man was okay. They stared at each other for a while, Will looking between the man's eyebrows while Hannibal stared into his eyes. Slowly but surely, Will's eyes floated down to the dark maroon one's that gazed concerningly at him. And he saw.

All the love, lust, wonder, and care in Hannibal's eyes, he saw what the man really thought of him, all the love and adoration in just one glance. It was almost too much for Will to swallow, to take the big glass full of Hannibal's desire for him and drink it all down. Unlike anyone else's desire which burns and scorched his throat, Hannibal's flows down unconditionally.

"I love you too." Will gasped, as Hannibal's fingers ran through his mop of a hair. He pulled Will's face closer to his, and kissed him softly. They rested there, silently, in the after glow of there intimacy, Hannibal running his fingers through Will's hair, as Will traced random patterns onto Hannibal's soft skin.

And slowly they slipped away into a deep slumber.

By morning when Will had finally awaken, he had come to find the bed empty, but not as cold as it usually is when he wakes up. He slipped out from under the sheets, and pulled on one of Hannibal's soft red bathrobes.

"Yup, never going to give this back." Will said to himself, running his hand across the soft fabric. He smiled again to himself, and began his trek down the stairs.

And of course, Hannibal was in the kitchen, if the delicious smell didn't give it away, then it was the sight if the man standing completely naked in the kitchen, with only one of his white aprons to cover his privates. Will moved slowly behind Hannibal, before wrapping his arms around his waist, and peppering his neck with kisses.

"You know I think I could get use to the sight of waking up to you naked." Will purred, nibbling on his ear.

"As could I get use to waking up to your handsome sleeping face each morning." Hannibal mused.

"Even if I drool?"

"Yes, even if you drool Will, you are still the only person to have captured my entire attention."

Will laughs, and accepts the freshly homemade brew of coffee Hannibal has made for him, because, yes, Hannibal would make the most mundane things homemade. He sips the bitter hot drink, and moves to sit at the table when Hannibal starts to swat his hand away from the bacon. They smile, and bump knees under the table, Will runs his foot up and down Hannibal's leg until the man pushes it away. After cleaning the dishes, Will watches as Hannibal dresses for another day at the university.

"Will I be expecting you for lunch today?" Hannibal asked, slipping his plaid tie on. Will lays sprawled out starfish style on the bed, watching as the glories body of Hannibal Lecter's be covered up in layers of clothes. He shakes his head.

"I have access to your entire study, which has a library full of wonderful books. So no, I think I will spend the day just sitting around in there reading, and go visit the dogs after a while." Will laughed, smiling as Hannibal rolled his eyes, and neatly pulled his jacket on. "But I'll be here when you come back for the night."

"Ah, yes, about that. I will be at an opera tonight wig an old colleague of mine tonight." Hannibal spoke, leaning down to kiss Will's chapped delicate lips. "So I will be home a little later."

"You better not be cheating on me, Dr. Lecter." Will purred, pulling at the man's tie to kiss him again.

"I would have to be a fool to even try such a sin, my sweet." And with one final kiss, he grabbed his carrier bag, and left the house.

oOOo

Alana Bloom has been friends with Hannibal Lecter for years, first  he had been her mentor and after that they had began a long friendship. But tonight she knew that was going to change. Of course, she had fallen for the European count, I mean who wouldn't? But Hannibal has invited her to countless opera's, evening's, and dinners at his house. And tonight she would make the first move, she knew she couldn't count on Hannibal to do it. He was too kind, and formal, so she would just have to up her game.

The opera had been...nice.

Okay, it was actually pretty boring, but she paid attention to Hannibal's reaction and somewhat the stage. But in hindsight it was just plain out boring, and difficult to pay attention when Hannibal was just looking so kissable, but she refrained for when they got to his house.

"So what did you think of the opera?" Hannibal asked, parking the car into the his driveway.

"Honestly?"

"Did you not like it?" He seemed slightly taken aback at this.

"No, no, no, it was just slightly boring, and slightly difficult to understand. But the music was wonderful." She said, Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I need a drink."

Alana leaves the car immediately after her last words, Hannibal abruptly follows behind. And before she can open the door, he's standing right in front of her.

"Alana, I think it would be best if you simply just went home." He said softly.

"Hannibal, open the door." She growls, she opens the door and slips under his arms. Hannibal mumbles something under his breath, before stalking after her. Alana is quick to grab a cold beer, and take a few sips before Hannibal speaks again.

"Alana as much as I enjoy you being here, I do have some personal things to take care of." He spoke standing in front of her.

Alana set her beer to the side, and stood up straight.

"Hannibal I've been thinking, we have been friends for a long time. We love a lot of the same things, get along well, and we spend time together more than usual." Alana started. "I think I'm ready for us to move on."

"You do not wish to be my friend anymore?" 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Alana grabbed Hannibal's perfect face and pulled him towards, and kisses him. Oh god, it was way much better than she thought it would be kissing Hannibal, she's heard rumors about how he would taste, but right now it is amazing. It would have been a wonderful kiss to continue, if it weren't for someone clearing their throat behind Hannibal.

"Will." Hannibal gasped, pulling away from Alana's grasp quicker than a boomerang.

Another man stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a mop full of brown hair was covering his blue eyes. He looked almost unkempt, if it weren't for the fact that he was clearly wearing one if Hannibal's bath robes, and had some distinctive bite marks on his neck.

"You're cheating on me?" Alana gawked. 

"Alana we were never dating in the first." Hannibal pointed out, before turning towards the other man, Will. "Will, I apologize for this whole me-"

"Bullshit! Hannibal we have been dating for probably longer than anything else, sure we've never kissed or anything, but god damn it Hannibal, I love you and I know you love me." Alana busted out. Both men stood still shock at her outburst. Hannibal cleared his throat, before speaking softly.

"Alana, I do not mean to be rude, but I do not have romantic feelings for you. I apologies if I have mislead you into this belief, but I only see you as a friend." 

"Oh, but you like this messy looking vagabond over here, Hannibal, you cannot honestly tell me that you have more in common with that man then me." 

"I would say we have a good understanding of where we are with each other. Besides how would you know if he liked me or not, I can assure you that he's not the same man in bed." Will stepping in on the conversation. At that Hannibal's face had turned absolutely red, and his mask of calm had broken.

"Will, don't be crash." He corrected, moving over to the man's side. 

"No, you don't have a say in this, when this is over I'm having a good long talk with you, so don't think you can just waltz in and correct me." Will yelled.

"Oh, but you can just waltz right in here, and warm up Hannibal's bed for him? Is this why you canceled out lunch plans all last week, because you were busy with your boy toy." Alana sneered.

"Why you little fucking bitch!" Will grabbed the knife off the counter before stalking over to Alana, Hannibal grabbed him by the waist and wrestles the knife out of his hand. "Hannibal let me go before I stab you two, I will not let this stuck up alcoholic bitch call me a fucking boy toy."

"My love, please calm yourself." Hannibal huffed, continuing to hold the man in his arms.

"What the Hell did you just call me!" Alana picked up her empty glass bottle, and rushed at Will. Hannibal held her back with one arm, while the other held onto Will.

"You fucking heard me."

"Tell that to my face you low life pathetic excuse for a human."

"Says the god damn bitch who has bad taste in clothes and a life style."

"You're one to talk!"

"STOP!!!"

Hannibal pushed both away from him, man handling the weapons out of their grasp and setting them down. He gave them both a stern glare before speaking, "Now I can understand the confusion here, but I will bot have any fighting or vulgar language in my house. Will, love, please go upstairs and wait for me, while I escort Alana back to the door."

Will snorted, before mumbling, "Yeah, that better be the only thing you do with here.", and angerly stormed up the stairs.

"Yeah, a real nice one you have there Hannibal, its a wonder why you keep him around. By the way where did you get the stray, I might have to check out the same place fir a distraction." Alana grumbled.

"Alana, he is not my boy toy. Will is in fact my lover, and does not live on the side of the street." Hannibal explained.

"Really, hard to tell when he has the kind of look a hitchhiker would. What does he work as then? Waiter, writer, escaped mental patient, oh what maybe even a custodian?"

Hannibal made the mistake of looking away at her last guess, Alana gasped at the realization. 

"Oh my god, he is, isn't he? Wow, you sure do know how to pick them Hannibal, and I use to think you had good taste."

"Alana, he is not as he appears to be, Will is a wonderful and intelligent person. I've found myself discussing new topics with him each day, he brings out another side of me that I have never known. Beside his job is nothing to be shameful about, or to judge him by." Hannibal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know I'm going to miss this, us being together." Alana said, gazing at the empty beer bottle on the counter. 

"I don't believe there ever was an us to begin with, I apologies if this hurts you Alana. I do hope you can forgive me in time." Hannibal apologized, while herding here out towards the door. Alana nodded her head, and slipped her heels back on.

"I will remember this Hannibal, but right now I don't know if I can forgive you at the moment." Alana spoke. "Maybe in the future. Goodbye Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal sighed, watching as one of his closets friends drove away from his house, he waited another minute before closing the door and moving upstairs. Will sat in a soft couch in the study, angerly glaring at the book he currently held in his head while reading. It would have been funny to laugh at the man's pouty lip, but all Hannibal could think of was how angry Will is at him.

"Will I can explain-"

"Oh, I hope you can. Do you always do this to your lovers on the first day you start dating, or am I just the exception?" He interrupted.

"Will, you are my first in many years, and no I do not do this at all. It was an honest mistake, Alana may have had the misleading thought that I liked her, and well she kissed me." Hannibal began. "I promise it will be only a one time thing, I would never chest on you. I love you too much."

Will was silent, too silent for Hannibal's taste as he has come to know the man as slightly talkative whenever they discuss something interesting, but now it was unfamiliar and cold. Like a knife stuck in the middle of his ribcage, slowly skidding through his skin, flesh, and bone.

Then Will patted the seat next to him for Hannibal to sit down next to him. Hannibal was quick to oblige, leaning into Will's side to hold him and kiss him. But Will had stopped him, right when he was leaning in to kiss him.

"If this ever happens again, that knife will bot only go through the man or woman's body, but it will go through yours too Hannibal. And let me tell you, I know how to make you disappear without a trace, so you better watch out." Will hissed, when he finished and Hannibal nodded his head he put his finger down, and let the man kiss him.

"Oh, my sweet William, I would never cheat or deceive you. I would not be duh a fool as to even glance at another person, as I look at you. You are my absolute heart, and would die rather than be without you." Hannibal declared through kisses, and hums. 

"Yeah, you better be sorry, and you better start speaking some bad poetry to me cause I might just stab you without a thought." Will said, as Hannibal began to recite whispers of Dante's poems into his skin. "You are an absolute sap."

"Only for you my love." Hannibal smiled, before leaning up to kiss Will's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved


End file.
